What happened to Donnie
by Donniesgirl19
Summary: When Donnie is turned into a toddler, the others have to protect him from the kraang and Shredder and manage to cure him. But they face the challenge of having to take care of the small tot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my new story and I really hope you all enjoy it. I do not own the rights of TMNT.**

* * *

Everything was perfect in the lair. There was no mutants, foot ninjas, or kraang that needed to be taken care of. The turtles and their Sensei were all having a nice relaxing evening.

Until...

Michelangelo, the youngest of the turtles, was playing a video game on the tv, when the screen suddenly froze. "Ugh." Moaned the turtle. He got up from his comfy spot on the couch and walked over to the tv. He tried hitting it a couple of times, but it did nothing. Sighing, Mikey walked up the small steps leading to his immediate older brother's lab. He knew Donnie didn't like being disturbed, that's why the door was shut. His genius brother had found a device that the kraang were trying to use on them. Luckily, they were able to get the device before it was used on them. Donnie insisted that he take to his lab and figure out what it was used for. There was no way out of it, so they agreed. That's why Mikey didn't want to disturb Donnie, but he really wanted to keep playing his game and Donnie was the only one who could fix the tv. So with all of his courage, Mikey knocked.

"Donnie?" He said after knocking. He heard a groan and the lab doors opened. Donnie was looking at him with irritation. "This better be important Mikey." Donatello said, not hiding his irritation. Mikey looked at him nervously and managed to talk. "Well the tv froze and I was about to beat my high score, so can you fix it please, and I'm really sorry for bothering you." Donnie looked at his younger brother and sighed. He loved Mikey to death, and he did apologize, but this was really important. Alas, Donnie knew that Mikey would probably bother Raph, and that would really be a distraction from his work. He sighed and went to grab some of his tools. "Alright, but Mikey, please don't touch anything in here." Mikey nodded as Donnie went to the tv. When he left, Mikey couldn't help but going over to Donnie's worktable.

He saw the device. It was rather small but it looked complex. Underneath it, Mikey saw a notebook with sketches of the machine with little side notes. He knew he shouldn't touch it, but he couldn't help it. It was a silvery color, and there was a small button on the top. 'Well if Donnie wants to see what it does, shouldn't he just press the button, sometimes I wonder why Donnie misses the obvious.' Mikey thought to himself. "Well mine as well help him out." Mikey said as he hit the button with his finger. When he had pushed the button, Donnie entered the lab. "Okay Mikey its-, MIKEY!" Donnie yelled. He realized Mikey pressed the button on the device, which was now glowing. There was a beam of light that was about to hit Mikey. Donnie seeing that his brother was about to get hit, ran to him and pushed him out of the way of the light as it him. He screamed of pain and fell unconscious. Mikey looked up from where Donnie had pushed him. "DONNIE!" He yelled, as he heard his brother's scream.

Mikey looked over at Donnie and couldn't believe what his eyes were telling him. His older brother wasn't his normal self. In fact, his brother was a small turtle tot.

* * *

Leonardo and Raphael were both sparring against each other in the dojo, having Splinter watch them. When they suddenly heard a scream, and heard Mikey scream Donnie's name. Leo, Raph, and Splinter immediately ran towards the sound of the screams to see that it came from Donatello's lab. They quickly rushed in and gasped in shock at what they saw. Mikey was on the floor holding an unconscious Donnie who was in the form of a small turtle tot.  
"What has happened?" Splinter asked in a concerned voice. Mikey looked up, with tears in his eyes. "I just wanted to see what the machine did, and Donnie pushed me out of the way and this happened." He answered, barely keeping his voice in check. Splinter walked over to his two youngest sons to see Donatello. He gathered the small child in his arms. "Leonardo, make sure your brother is okay, I need to talk to Michelangelo for a moment. Leo nodded and carefully took Donnie in his arms. The small tot was still asleep and oblivious to the world around him. When Leo walked out, Raph followed.

"Michelangelo you are not in trouble." Splinter said, he walked closer to his son. Mikey looked up at him. "But it's my fault and now he could get in trouble and he has no way to defend himself, he's also like three years old." Mikey replied trying to keep his emotions in check. "My son if you keep blaming yourself, you will lose side of the situation, and I'm sure we'll find a way to cure your brother." Splinter put his arms around Mikey and pulled him into a tight embrace. Mikey cuddled in his arms. They both walked out of the lab, and saw Leo still cradling the sleeping Donatello. "My sons, once Donatello awakens we must keep him here and safe, make sure the Shredder or the kraang do not know about this. Tell April and Casey that we will need their assistance." The turtles nodded. No matter what, they had to keep Donnie safe, or else he might be in grave danger.

* * *

At kraang HQ

Shredder stormed into the kraang warehouse full of rage. "Kraang! I thought you said that you had a plan to weaken the turtles?!" Shredder yelled at a droid.  
"The ones known as the turtles will be weaken according to kraang. Kraang made a device that can turn the ones known as the turtles into what are known as small infants."  
Shredder looked impressed. "Where is this device?" The kraang answered. "The ones known as the turtles had taken the device according to kraang. Kraang thinks that the turtles will activate it on their own and then they will be known as weakened." Shredder walked out of the warehouse. Knowing that soon he could get his revenge on Yoshi. If any of the turtles turned into infants, they would be the perfect hostage and wouldn't be able to defend itself. Yes, this would be perfect.

* * *

 **I know this was short but it's only the beginning. Trust me future chapters will better. Please review, favorite, and follow!  
** **See ya people next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I hope you all are enjoying this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of tmnt.**

 **What happened to Donnie Chapter 2- inner feelings**

* * *

The turtles sighed.

Donatello, who was now a child thanks to a kraang device, was still asleep in Leonardo's arms. Splinter had gone to meditate to see if he could find a solution while the turtles were on the couch waiting for their toddler brother to wake. Judging by his looks, he was about three. The turtles didn't even know if Donnie still had his memory. They hoped he did. So when he would wake he wouldn't be scared.

Leonardo was the one who was cradling Donatello mostly, not wanting to let his little brother go. He knew that Donnie was in grave danger and that he had a curious mind. A bunch of questions went through the leader's mind. 'what if Donnie got curious and managed to get up to the surface?' 'What if Shredder found him?' What would he do?' 'What if it was my fault that he escaped?' That one was the most terrifying thought. If Donnie got hurt and it was because of Leo... The leader didn't want to think of that outcome, so he shifted his gaze back to his still unconscious brother. He was still sleeping soundly. Leo smiled. To see his brother so peaceful was a rare sight. Usually his brainy brother would spend countless nights drinking coffee and pushing himself without any rest just to finish an upgrade or any project he was working on. Seeing this was what Leo had been wanting to see out of Donnie. He pulled his brother closer to him and fell into a deep slumber.

Raphael wasn't too thrilled with the situation. His immediate younger brother was a toddler. A toddler who hadn't woken up yet. He would never admit it, but he was scared of what could happen to Donnie, his worst thought being his memory. If Donnie didn't know who they were he would be scared out of his shell. That was something that made Raph shudder. Just thinking about his brother being scared of him, it wasn't pleasant. Besides, he was the protector. Hearing that Donnie saved Mikey's shell was something Raph didn't like. He was supposed to protect his little brothers. It was nice how Donnie protected Mikey, but still. The red-masked turtle was currently beside Leo. His brother was giving the comfort that Donnie was seeking. Raph had to admit, he never seen Donnie so relaxed and peaceful. His brainy brother always pushed himself beyond his point, it was unhealthy. True, he spent most of his time fixing the stuff that Mikey and he would break. Raph drifted off to sleep, Donnie being in his mind.

Michelangelo was on the couch looking down at what used to be his big brother. Donnie had been a tot for about a few hours and showed no signs of awakening. It was his fault anyway. If Mikey had listened to Donnie this situation would have never happened, but he didn't listen to Donnie and the situation did happen. Splinter said not to blame himself for this, but how could he not? Mikey looked at Donnie and saw that he was in a peaceful sleep. It had been a while since he saw Donnie that peaceful. There were times when Mikey would beg Donnie to get rest, but his brother would always turn down much needed sleep. He would still train, but not as good as usual. Donnie was a pacifist, but his fighting skills has been dropping. Michelangelo took one last look at his 'big brother' and fell asleep with Donnie in his mind like the rest of his brothers.

Splinter was outside the dojo and smiled. His sons were all being so protective around Donatello that it warmed the father's heart. He walked back to his room and sighed. His second youngest son had been unconscious for a while and Splinter feared that he might never wake or that he was in a bad coma. His meditation didn't help much, but alas the wise rat continued and every time would fail to find a solution, or would fail to reach out to his son. He sighed again. He hoped that by morning his sons condition would be better. What scared him though, like his sons, was the fact that Donatello might not remember who they were or what he was doing there. He hoped his son would remember them, and would wake up soon. Splinter filled his mind with thoughts of his intelligent son, before drifting off to sleep.

Morning had come and no one realized that Donatello had awaken and was wondering around the lair. Luckily, he recognized his brothers and his surroundings, but not much more. He continued walking when he reached the kitchen and he saw what he knew what was his father.

"My son." Splinter said in a comforting and surprised voice. He walked over to his son. "Donatello, do you know who I am?" The tot nodded and hugged his father. Splinter sighed in relief and picked his son up. "Do you know who you brothers are?" Donnie nodded again as Splinter sighed relief again. His son knew who he and his brothers were.  
Splinter released his son and placed him on a chair by the table. Donnie sat and looked around curiously. "My son do you remember anything else?" Donatello was in deep thought and spoke for the first time. "I don't fink so." Donnie answered. Splinter smiled. He always loved how his sons would talk when they were young. Splinter got Donnie a nice bowl of oatmeal, and the young tot excepted it excitedly. As Donnie was almost finished, the others had awoken.

Leo had came in first and gasped, along with Raph and Mikey. They saw their brother happily eating and Splinter leaning on the counter. "My sons, your brother awoke about fifteen minutes ago. He knows who we are and where he is but not much else." Leo was the first to walk towards Donnie. He was relieved but also upset. His little brother only knew who his brothers were and his father but not much else. This meant that he didn't know who April, Casey, the kraang, the foot, or who Shredder were. This made the leader shudder. Donnie wouldn't know who were his enemies or who were his friends. Donnie turned and saw his brother and his face immediately lit up with joy.

"Leo!" Donnie said. He jumped on his big brother and gave him a small hug. Leo hung on to him and greeted him with the small hug as well. His brother had trouble saying his name but it was cute. When Leo put Donnie down, the tot instantly ran to Mikey.  
Splinter walked over to Leo.

"My son do not worry, we will find a solution for Donatello." Leo sighed and looked at his father. "I know, but that's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried that with the state that Donnie's in, well it'll be harder to protect him, and he can barely defend himself. I just hope that we can get Donnie back to normal before..." Leo stopped at his words. Splinter put a paw around him and looked at his eldest son in question. "Before what Leonardo?"

"Before Donnie's curiosity will get the best of him."

 **Again I know it wasn't much, but I hoped you liked it. I thought it would be nice to include something from each of the brothers and Splinter to see what their prospective on the situation was. April and Casey will be included more in the next chapter, along with villains, and more adorable Donnie moments.  
** **Oh and if you are enjoying this story so far, please fav, follow and review, thanks to those who have already!  
See ya guys next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with another chapter! Thanks to all of you for the positive feedback it means the world to me! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Sorry this is late, I couldn't figure out how to write this. Sorry if the editing is bad, I didn't have a lot of time to check over it.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of TMNT

Chapter 3- How hard can it be?

* * *

(Leo's P.O.V.)

It was a quite a relief to know that Donnie still remembered us and where he was. Saved us the trouble of having to explain it all to a three year old. Still, by the looks of it, Donnie wasn't gonna be turned back for a while. First, we had to make sure he would be comfortable with April and Casey. Then, we would have to find a kraang warehouse and figure out how to reverse the effects. It sounded easy, but it wasn't going to be. We all decided, until it was safe, to spend time with Donnie. I would hang out with him today, Raph tomorrow, and Mikey the next day. When he was comfortable with April and Casey, that would be when we would start our plan to help Donnie. Speaking of the two teens, they were supposed to be coming tomorrow, since they were busy with school stuff today. Hopefully, I would get the chance to explain what happened before they saw for themselves.

I stopped thinking and got back to reality. Raph had left the kitchen and started punching his dummy, while Mikey stayed in the kitchen playing with Donnie. Splinter was there smiling at his two youngest sons, sipping his herbal tea.

"Alright Mikey, you can go and do your thing." I said. Mikey looked up at me with his puppy dog eyes. "But Leo." Mikey whined I gave him a stern look. Mikey sighed, patted Donnie's head, and went to read some comics. To say that I was nervous was an understatement. I didn't know how do deal with kids, but I was hoping that the tv would keep him occupied for a while. I walked over to Donnie and saw him give me a big smile. "Hi 'eo." He said happily. I picked him up and went to the living room.

"'eo I wanna e'plore the kit'en." I shook my head. If I let Donnie explore, especially the kitchen, he could get hurt bad. "Sorry Don, but for now we're just gonna watch tv." He seemed content with the answer. I sat on the couch and placed him on my lap, so I would know if he were to sneak of somewhere. Donnie sat on my lap comfortably, while I put on some cartoons for him to watch. I was about to put on Captain Ryan, when I realized that Donnie, though he is small, might not be a fan of that. Instead I put on some reruns of Looney Tunes. I sighed in relief when he didn't object. It looked like today wasn't going to be so bad.

Or so I thought...

I woke up from the couch, not knowing that I had fallen asleep. I tried to think back to what happened, until I remembered that Donnie and I were watching cartoons. 'DONNIE!' I yelled to myself. The tot wasn't on my lap, nor the living room. I started to worry. I heard Mikey and Raph in the dojo, but that was because Splinter said that they should still train even in the state Donnie was in. I wasn't training because I was watching Donnie today, but I see how that turned out. I looked at the time and saw that it was a little past ten in the morning. We started watching cartoons around eight and the last time I checked the clock it was about nine-thirty. 'Okay so I may have been asleep for about a half an hour.' It had to take a while for Donnie to see I was out, so maybe he was loose for about twenty minutes. Still though, with twenty minutes of freedom, who knows what Donnie could be up to.

I realized the tv was still on and turned it off. I went into the kitchen first since that was where Donnie wanted to explore first. I gasped at what I saw. The kitchen was a huge mess. With silverware, plates, and remains of the toaster, scattered across the floor. I tried to walked around, to see if Donnie was still here, but it was nearly impossible without getting hurt. 'Great Leo, another reason to worry.' I mentally kicked myself and exited the kitchen. I looked over at the dojo and sighed. 'If I don't find him, what big brother I am.' I wasn't gonna check his lab, since we locked it from the inside and let the garage open cause it was an unlikely chance he would make it that far, and walked toward the dormitories. I looked in mine room first, no such luck. Next was Raph's, again no such luck. It was the same with Mikey and Donnie's. He wasn't in any room. I went to check the bathroom, not being surprised to see that no one was in there. Finally I came to the last room.

The dojo.

My brothers and Sensei were still in there going over moves and sparring a bit. It was probably the worst place for Donnie to be. I was about to go in there when something pulled on my arm. I looked down and saw...

Donnie!

"Donnie!" I said, keeping my voice low. I hugged him as tight as I could, not letting go. After a few seconds I let go and looked at my brother with angry expression. "Donatello we went over this. Your not supposed to be by yourself, or unsupervised." He looked at me with his big sad eyes. "I sowry 'eo. I was cur'ous and wanted to see how things worked. I pay'ed in the kitchen, then I went to see the cars." I sighed in irritation. Not at Donnie, but myself. He could have really gotten hurt and it would have been my fault. I looked at him and smiled. "If I told you how things worked, would you not do that again?" He smiled and nodded. I picked him up and went towards the kitchen. While cleaning up, I told to Donnie how everything worked.

After about ten minutes I cleaned everything up (I would say that I broke the toaster since that was common) and Donnie knew how a lot of things worked. It was good timing since Mikey and Raph entered the kitchen. Raph looked over at the toaster and laughed.

"You break the toaster again Leo?" I nodded. Mikey immediately went to Donnie and talked to him about how his morning was so far. When Donnie explained, I sighed in relief when he didn't mention what had happened a while ago. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by. I took Donnie out in the sewers, in case there was an emergency. He seemed to enjoy it and when he got scared he would grab my leg and ask for protection. I would reassure him that I wouldn't let anything happen to him, and give him a tight embrace. Now it was late and time for him to go to bed. I was sad though. I didn't know if I would get a day like this again. With Donnie being in his lab a lot, we never spent a lot of time together. At least I got to spend this day with just him and me.

I was gonna sleep on the couch again, since I didn't know how safe my room was for him. Donnie stayed close, half asleep. I finally laid down and put him on my chest. He put his arms around me and liked the movement of my chest rising and falling. In no less than five minutes he was asleep. I smiled at what I saw. My little brother, who barely slept, was resting peacefully. The guys and I would often times force Donnie to sleep, but this time he let his body shut down and fall victim to sleep.

I wasn't too worried about him waking. Splinter and I were light sleepers, and could sense if something was wrong in the night. "Don't worry Donnie, we'll change you back." I whispered and fell asleep, having my arms comforting my little brother.

* * *

(Raph's P.O.V.)

I woke up from my bed and remembered that today was my turn to watch Donnie. I sighed. There wasn't much I could do with him, since he already watched a lot of tv yesterday with Leo. Plus, I wasn't too well with kids. "Maybe I can dump him on April or Casey." I said to myself. They were coming today and I knew April would want to spend time with Donnie, hopefully. Knowing that I didn't have a choice, I exited my room.

I walked out into the living room, and saw Donnie asleep on the couch, Leo beside him. "Hey Raph." He said. "Hey." I replied. I joined him on the couch and watched Donnie sleep. It really was a rare sight to see him so peaceful. "Good luck with him Raph." Leo told me and left for the kitchen. Donnie started to stir. I placed him on my lap. It was still a bit early for him to be awake, so I rubbed circles on his shell to lull him back to sleep.

Mikey came soon after and before he could say anything, I spoke. "I swear if you do anything or make any comments Mikey I will and I mean will get you back in the worst possible way! You hear me?!" I made sure to keep my voice down but high enough for Mikey to see how serious I was. He looked scared and immediately went to the kitchen. I turned my attention back to Donnie. I hadn't eaten breakfast yet and since Donnie was asleep, I could just place him on the couch while I ate. I remembered though, Leo said that he was really sneaky and could get into trouble easily, so I decided I would eat when he would.

About an hour later of having Donnie resting comfortably on my lap and watching tv, Donnie finally woke up. I looked down at him and smiled. "Morning sleepy head." He smiled at me. "Hi Raphie." I smiled again at what he said. Ever since we were young the guys always referred to me as Raphie. Leo wouldn't use it a lot, but Mikey and Donnie did. I acted like I was annoyed by it, but truth was that I liked it. Made me feel more like the protector. Yes, Leo would protect Donnie and Mikey, but it was usually me. When they had nightmares they would usually come knocking at my door in the middle of the night. I didn't care though. Leo knew that most of the time I didn't need protection, I could protect myself a lot. It was the same with Leo. I didn't worry about him too much since he could protect himself. Donnie and Mikey could protect themselves, but they were the two youngest and Leo and I were the two oldest, so it was kinda our job to make sure they were okay.

I again turned my attention back to Donnie to see him still looking up at me. "Wanna go get some breakfast?" I asked him. The others were in the dojo for morning practice so it be just the two of us. He nodded in response. I carefully set him down on the floor, and guided him to the kitchen. I placed him on a stool, and got out some cereal for both of us.  
We finally finished, when I heard the turnstiles and realized that April and Casey were here. I was happy but also kinda sad. I barely spent the morning with Donnie and already someone was gonna take my place. I was kinda happy since I could do what I wanted with Casey and not have to worry about Donnie gettin' in the way.

"Hey guys, we heard something happened, is everything alright?" April asked. Leo immediately came out of the dojo with Mikey and Splinter following. I couldn't hear the conversation but I did hear a gasp coming from April. I looked at Donnie and saw that he was scared. He didn't know who April and Casey were, and he might also get scared by the fact that they were humans. I picked him off from the stool and held him tight. "It's alright little brother, they won't hurt you or us, and know that I'll protect you." I whispered to him. Leo called my name as I came out of the kitchen. April nor Casey said a word. I placed Donnie on the floor and pushed him in the direction of April. April walked slowly towards him.

"It's okay Donnie, Casey and I are not enemies, we're your brothers' friends. Don't be afraid, my name's April." Donnie looked at her, "P'omise?" he asked. She nodded and Donnie's expression immediately got brighter. He walked up to April and she picked him up and went towards the couch. Leo gave me an expression that said 'you better spend more time with him' and went back to the dojo with Splinter and Mikey. I started to walk back and Casey followed.

I spent the rest of the day talking and hanging with Casey. At some points I would hang with Donnie which was nice. Finally it was nightfall. April and Casey had left, Mikey, Leo, and Splinter had went to bed. It was still my day, which meant I had to sleep with Donnie on the couch. I didn't mind though. I laid down first and placed Donnie on my chest. He looked up at me and yawned. "Gin'night Raphie." He said before going to sleep. I smiled and whispered, "Goodnight Don." Before I went to sleep myself, not knowing that trouble lurked the next day.

* * *

(Mikey's P.O.V.)

I woke up the next day feeling excited. Today was the day. It was finally my turn to watch Donnie. I was gonna play with him, read to him, and watch stuff with him! It was gonna be epic! I came out of my room and saw Raph still asleep with Donnie. I snatched a quick pic, and Raph woke up. He saw me and sighed. "Alright Mikey he's yours, but wait till he wakes to do whatever. He placed Don carefully on the couch and went to the kitchen. I smiled looking at Donnie. He looked so peaceful. I laid next him and turned the tv on. I kept it quiet so Donnie wouldn't wake. After about half an hour later, he started to wake. I turned the tv off and saw Donnie open his eyes.

"Hey Donnie!" I said. He looked up at me and smiled. "Hi Mikey!" He said excitedly. I started tickling him to make him more awake and it worked. "HAHAH, MIKEY STOP IT!" He yelled. I stopped, picked him up, and went towards the kitchen. After we had breakfast, I Donnie to the living room, and grabbed my action figures so we could play.

After about two hours of nonstop playing, which was really fun, I Donnie wanted to do something else. I decided to read some comics to him, but leave out any scary parts. I heard the turnstiles and immediately Donnie ran towards it. It made me sad since he left, but I could sure use a break. I saw April pick up Donnie. She looked over at me to make sure that it was okay. I nodded. I looked at my comics and didn't' feel like reading them, so I grabbed my skateboard. I figured skating around the sewers wouldn't be too bad. I told Leo where I was going and went off. I failed to realize that someone was following me...

I had been skating for about twenty minutes when I heard my T-phone start to ring. I stopped, grabbed my phone, and saw that it was Leo. i answered. "Hey Leo." I said casually. "Mikey have you seen Donnie? We can't find him anywhere." I gasped. Donnie was gone?! That's when I heard it. The sound of footsteps. I slowly turned around, and right in front of me was Donnie. "Shell I said. "Leo I found him." I hung before he could say anything else. Donnie and I were far from the lair, which was really bad for Donnie. He wouldn't be able to defend himself if something happened. If we were attacked by foot bots, I wouldn't know how to keep Donnie safe.

He looked up at me and smiled. "Hi Mikey." I sighed and walked over to him. I would talk with him later because right now we had to get back to the lair asap.

"Going somewhere freak?" I turned slowly around to see Razhar and Fishface. "Shell" I said again. This was way worse than foot bots. I grabbed Donnie and started to run. I couldn't run to the lair sense they would follow me, so I ran in a different direction. We all knew these sewers like the back of our hands so I wasn't worried about getting lost. I was running so fast, I failed to notice a pipe. I tripped and Donnie was no longer in my grasp. I saw my T-phone and dialed Leo's number. I didn't wait for him to say anything. "Leo I need help! Dogpound and Fishface our here! I lost my hold on Donnie cause I tripped and I can't seem to find him!" I looked over the floors and couldn't find Donnie. "Mikey we're on our way stay calm and find Donnie!" He hung up before I could. After about a few seconds, I finally found him. He was lying on the ground crying. I walked up to him.

"It's okay Donnie, I'm here." He looked at me and gave me a hug. That's when i felt a prick in my neck. I felt a dart. "Oh no." I said. I pulled it out and saw that Donnie had one to. I immediately pulled it out, but it was too late. He was already unconscious. I turned my head and saw Tigerclaw with a dart gun.

"Goodnight little one." He said. My eye lids started to droop, the last thing I saw was Donnie's still form.

 **To be continued... Sorry this was late :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back, this chapter will not be as long as the last, but I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of tmnt.**

 **Chapter 4- In the hands of the enemy.**

* * *

(Mikey's P.O.V.)

I opened my eyelids and immediately closed them again. I had been hit with a blinding light. I waited a while and tried again. I looked around the room I was in and gasped. It looked liked a cell. There was a door in front of me and the other three walls were bare. There was nothing restraining my arms or legs, so I tried to stand. After a few tries I was able to steady my balance. I walked over to the door and pulled the handle. It wouldn't budge. I tried to remember how I ended up here, my face immediately went pale.

 _Donnie_

I realized that he wasn't in the room, and started to worry. Tigerclaw had sneaked up on me and shot Donnie and I with tranquilizer darts. Now he was all alone, probably scared out of his mind. I didn't even want to think if Shredder was with him. That was terrifying. I felt that I didn't have my weapons or my T-Phone, so that meant that I couldn't call the others. I heard a scream coming from the the hall and froze. It sounded a lot like Donnie. I wasn't tough like Raph or Leo, but if someone messes with my bros, it won't end well.  
After a few seconds the scream was gone. I sighed. This was all my fault. I should've never gone out in the sewers. I sat in a corner and silently prayed that the others would know where we were, and save us.

I heard my cell door open and saw that Tigerclaw was standing there, not looking very nice. "Come quietly little one, or I will use force." I knew I wouldn't be able to take him on, plus he could hurt Donnie if I don't cooperate. I sighed again and walked over to him. He smiled and grabbed my arms tightly. He put a bag over my head so I wouldn't be able to look around. Finally, after about two minutes, he lead me into a room and removed the bag. I gasped.

It was Shredder's throne room and by his throne was Donnie in shackles. He looked unconscious, but injured. He had multiple bruises on his arms and legs. He had a gash on one of his arms that already was drying of blood. It made me want to run up to him and tell him everything's alright, it also made me want to hurt whoever did this. Whether it be Shredder or Tiger claw, or any one of Shredder's goons.

Out of nowhere, Shredder appeared. He kept his eyes on me, and sat down on his thrown. "Well mutant." He said coldly. "I'll make you a deal. I'll let you leave here alive, without any injuries, in exchange for your brother." I looked at him with daggers. There was no way I would let Donnie stay here and suffer, in the hands of the Shredder.  
"Not a chance! There is no way I would let Donnie be in the hands of a sick bastard like you!" I yelled to him. Tiger claw slapped me afterwards and pushed me towards Shredder. He walked up close to me and lifted my chin up.

"You listen here turtle, you're not leaving here with your brother. Just know, if you are able to, he will be in more danger than before!" I gulped as he dropped my face. He walked over to Donnie and unshackled him. "Get me Bradford here at once! He ordered Tigerclaw. He ran out of the room to do his job while Shredder gave me a glare. "Now turtle, we can have some fun."

* * *

(Leo's P.O.V.)

Raph and I ran as fast as we could. Mikey had called for help because it sounded like he got ambushed by some of Shredder's goons and worst of all, Donnie was with him. We had managed to track his T-phone, hoping that he found a way to escape, but me and Raph knew that was unlikely. We arrived where the signal was and sighed. No one was there. The only thing Raph and I saw was Mikey's T-phone and...darts! They looked liked tranquilzar darts which made Raph and I freeze in our spots.

"Those idiots took Mikey and Donnie!" Raph yelled as he punched the concrete wall. What he said was true. With all the evidence there was, it was clear that their enemies had taken Donnie and Mikey. I started to feel anger rise up in me too, but quickly pushed it aside. I had to think things clearly and not be blinded by rage, that was Raph's job.

"Alright Raph, lets head back to the lair, tell Splinter and prepare."  
"Leo, the Shredder has our little brothers, and you're saying to just go back to the lair? What the shell man!"  
"Raph be reasonable, what use would we be to them right now. We need a plan. If we storm in there they could use Mikey or Donnie as hostages!"

I didn't mean to raise my voice, but Raph wasn't one to compromise. He sighed and started walking with me following. I was hoping that Mikey and Donnie were still okay and not badly harmed.

We made it to the lair about ten minutes later. Splinter was already there, worry and concern written all over his face. "Did you manage to find Donatello or Michelangelo?" He asked. I lowered my and shook my head and heard him gasp. I looked over at Raph and saw that he was trying hard not to let his anger boil up.  
"We must prepare immediately." Splinter said as he went in the dojo to meditate. Raph stormed off to his room, probably to cool off, which left me alone in the living room.

I walked to my own room to try and meditate, hoping to contact Mikey.

* * *

 **I'm sorry that this was short, but I had very little time to write this. Hopefully the next chapter will be better! Thx for reading and please favorite, follow and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for the really long wait, I haven't had any time on my hands, but i was finally able to finish this chapter. I can't guarantee when chapter six will be up, but I hope you enjoy. Sorry this is really short, like I said I haven't had any time on my hands.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of tmnt.

Chapter 5- Bad situation

(Leo's P.O.V.)

I sat in the dojo in my lotus position. I was trying, but failing, to contact Mikey by meditation. Sadly, it wasn't working. I knew Mikey wasn't the best at meditation or focusing, but I had to try. He and Donnie were in danger. We believed that the foot had taken them, since the kraang were the one that made that machine, and Shredder is there ally. After Raph and I returned, we informed Splinter what happened. Raph got hit T-Phone out and called Casey and April to come over and that he would explain when they came. Splinter had the same idea as me. He went to the dojo to mediate.

I open my eyes to see that Splinter is still meditating. I, as quietly as possible, get up and start to walk towards the door.

"Is something troubling you Leonardo?" I sighed. There was no way to get past Sensei. I turned my back and saw that he was already in front of me, a paw on my shoulder, with his comforting and concerned look. "I don't mean to disturb our meditation, it's just that i have a feeling that Mikey and Donnie are in real danger." I said. He stoked his beard a couple of times before turning his attention back on me.  
"I understand your concern Leonardo, but we must have patience. I worry for your brother's safety as well, but if we were to rush in there without the proper plan or strategy, your brothers will be at a greater risk."

I sighed again. He was right. All we could do right now was think of a plan and hope that Donnie and Mikey were okay.

* * *

(Mikey's P.O.V.)

Pain. That's all I felt.

I had been alone with Shredder, Bradford had come to place Donnie somewhere else and Tiger claw assisted. He had wanted to stay but Shredder ordered him to go. So it was just me and him. To be honest, I wasn't too banged up, but it still hurt a lot. The only reason why I was receiving pain was because I refused Shredder's offer on keeping Donnie and letting me go.

I let out groan as Shredder threw me into the wall for the tenth time. I barely managed to lift my head off the ground. 'Where are the guys when I need them?' I thought to myself. Shredder looked down at me and clearly wasn't happy. "Tell me where Splinter is and I promise to make your demise swift." Oh now he was gonna make tell him where Splinter was, well it was still not gonna happen.

"Why would I ever tell you?!" I yelled at him. He only laughed in response. What could be so funny? I mean I like jokes and all but seriously, what was so funny? Luckily, Shredder answered before I got the nerve to ask. "You'll tell me where Splinter is, but if you don't..." As if on cue, Tiger claw entered, carrying Donnie! Donnie was awake, but was in bad shape. He had bruises everywhere, a deep cut in his arm, and his leg looked swollen, possible broken.

I growled. How could they do this to a defenseless child. Where was the honor in that? Though Donnie was awake, he barely moved and had tears in his eyes. I had a bad feeling of what Shredder had in mind to make me talk. I turned my attention back on him. "It will be very unfortunate for your brother.

I gulped, what was I supposed to do?


End file.
